Beyblade: Metal Guardians Volume 1
by Expl0si0n
Summary: Years ago, blader Scott Davis was inspired by Gingka Hagane to become a strong, hot spirited blader. Today, he fights to become the world's top blader with his friends. Takes place after Metal Masters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is where I'll answer reviews and stuff. Before you read this, I'd like to say a few things. If you didn't read the summary, this takes place after Metal Masters. The reason I'm not doing it after Metal Fury is A-I didn't see the last twenty episodes-and B-I hate Cosmic (Big Bang) Pegasus. I'm going to be using Orion, but instead of depicting it as that wierd... head thing, I'm portraying it as a hunter. Sue me. Okay, let's see. Did I remember everything? Takes places, spitting on Cosmic Pegasus, reviews, hunter... oh, yeah! I'll try to post every Saturday. Alrighty, let's begin. 3... 2... 1...

Chapter 1- A Normal Day In Beyblade

The bright sun peaked its way into Scott Davis's bedroom. Hidden under the covers, Scott murmured. "Go back to sleep, sun,"

As if on cue, his phone rang on his nightstand. He grabbed his phone irritatedly.

"Hello?" He answered lightly.

"SCOTT DAVIS!" The phone boomed. Scott nearly dropped the phone. "You're late! Where the hell are you?"

That was Avery Jackson, Scott's smart, but currently angry friend.

"You said you'd be here by now!" Avery bellowed.

'Oh, yeah,' Scott thought. 'I agreed to bey battle her today. But that was supposed to be at one. It can't be..." He glanced over at his clock. 2:21.

"I'll be there in a second!" Scott exclaimed.

"Scott, you mother-"

"Bye, Aves," Scott hung up.

Scott had ragged white hair and bright blue eyes. He slipped on a black shirt with a loose blue wind breaker over it, along with a pair of worn blue jeans and fingerless gloves.

Scott was outside in minutes, and was at the local bey arena, where Avery was waiting. Averu had red hair and green eyes above her small freckles. She wore her normal attire, which was a green t-shirt and black jeans.

Panting heavily, Scott stopped in front of Avery, hands on his knees. "Sorry, Aves-" Scott looked up at her, but he was cut off by a hand slamming across his face.

"Don't you ever. Stick me up again, Scott Davis," Avery grunted through gritted teeth.

A guy walked up to the two. He had black hair a dark eyes. He wore a brown t-shirt with an illustration of a transparent warrior with a bey spinning at its feet, along with a pair of blue jeans and high top sneakers.

"Heh. Heh," The guy chuckled. "You two's romance never ceases to humor me."

That was Jake, one of Scott's annoying friends.

"She's NOT my girlfriend, Jake," Scott retorted.

"Yeah," Avery added. "Shut up before you get slapped, too."

Jake stopped laughing.

Avery and Scott headed to their opposite sides of the arena.

"3..." Avery said, her bey set on its launcher.

"2..." Scott said, his bey ready, also.

"1..." They exclaimed in unison. "Let it rip!"

* * *

"Can't the sun sleep in like I do?" Gingka Hagane murmured tiredly under his covers. He jumped out of bed energetically, despite his own comment. "But then I can't beyblade!" He raced out of his room and down the stairs. "First, I eat. Beyblade. Eat. Sleep. More beyblade!"

Gingka prepared himself a bowl of cereal and he began to devour it. He was the only one home, since his dad was constantly working on the World Championship for that year. The championship was merely three months away, and tension at the WBBA office was running high. Oh, well. The payoff was tremendously awarding. The first championship had been fun... minus all the ju nk at the end.

Soon after the championship, Masumune moved back to America to catch up with his friends at Dungeon Gym, and soon announced that he was leaving Gan Gan Galaxy for Team Dungeon, and this, of clurse, left an empty spot on Gan Gan Galaxy. Yu and Tsubasa were still on the team,but that left Gan Gan Galaxy with no sub. Gingka would love for Kyoya or Ryuga to join, but Kyoya was still on Wild Fang, and there was no way that anything could get Ryuga to Kenta could fill the spot, but Gingka wasn't sure if his little friend was World Championship material... Gingka shoke his head. What was he thinking? He never doubted Kenta before... Gingka distracted himsef by eating his cereal faster.

Gingka arrived at the local bey arena in ten minutes, since he lived close to it. He ran in to see Tsubasa and Yu in the middle of an intense bey battle. Eagle was constantly dodging lunges fron Libra, whose owner was very fustrated.

"Stay still, why don'tcha!" Yu exclaimed in fustration.

Libra attempted another lunge at Eagle, but the hit failed to land.

"That's it!" Yu bellowed as Libra centered itself in the center of the bey stadium. "Special move!"

A ranbow colored energy colored field surrounded Libra, reaching into the heavens.

"Intense," Gingka whispered as he sat down beside Kenta and Madoka, who were in the stands, watching the battle in awe.

"Hi, Gingka!" Kenta greeted.

"Wierd," Madoka whispered as she stared at her laptop.

"What is it?" Kenta question.

"Something's off with the energy field," Madoka shrugged. "Maybe its just me."

"You never learn," Tsubasa muttered, shaking his head. "Eagle!"

Eagle leapt into the field, and rode the energy waves, graceful as ever.

"Eagle! Shining Tornado Buster!" Tsubasa declared.

Eagle surged toward the bottom and center of the field as a tornado formed around it. A gust of wind. Then nothing. The energy field was still in play.

"What?" Tsubasa said, genuinely surprised.

"Hey, Tsubasa!" Yu taunted holding back laughter. "Better tell Eagle to look up!"

That was when Tsubasa realised it. Libra was hovering at the top of the energy field.

"Now I get it!" Madoka said, tapping at her keyboard. "Libra's using the sonic waves it emmited to hover!"

"Huh?" Gingka whispered.

"Now, Libra! Special move!" Yu continued. "Wavelength Crusher!"

Libra dived down, the energu field wavering the more Libra crashed down.

"Libra's reabsorbing the sonic waves!"

"Eagle!" Tsubasa's confident expression faded.

The two beys clashed, and a bright light filled the stadium. The light died down and revealed the victor. Libra was weakly spinning in the center of the arena. Eagle wasn't spinning beside Tsubasa.

"I... I lost," Tsubasa whispered in shock. 'Because underestimated a strong opponent.' He thought.

"I won..." Yu murmured, just as shocked. He grabbed Libra, staring at its facebolt. "I won!" Yu said, beaming. "I won!" He broke into a laugh. He turned to the others in the stands. "Which one of you chumps is next?"

"Good job," Tsubasa said to Yu, hand on his friend's shoulder. "Never would've expected that."

Surprised, Yu turned to Tsubasa and smiled.

"I'm next!" Gingka exclaimed

"No me!" Kenta argued.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Wierd," Yu said. "That hasn't happened since around the first Battle Bladers."

* * *

"Orion!" Scott exclaimed as his bey swerved around the stadium.

His bey collided with Avery's Virgo, sparks flying everywhere.

"Aw, isn't that cute? When they touch, sparks fly!" Jake taunted, hands clasped as he looked at the sky.

"Grr," Avery grunted. "Why you-"

"Oh look, its Jan!" Jake cut off, glancing at a girl with straight, raven hair.

"Hey, Jake," Jan said, already grabbing her laptop from her back pack.

In the arena, the two beys clashed. Virgo was tossed backward, but it countered by charging back at Orion again.

"Orion!" Scott said.

Orion's red spin track expanded the second Virgo's blow landed. Virgo was blown backward.

"What?" Avery whispered, surprised.

e"It's a part of Orion's new spin track I made for Orion," Jan explained. "Orion is now Divine Orion V145FB. The split up fusion wheel, plus the Variable 145 spin track, plus the Flat Ball performance tip makes Orion a great attack type with defensive capabilities."

"Virgo!" Avery commanded as Orion weaved its way around the Orion, glancing blows on Virgo.

"Lay it on thick, Orion!" Scott encouraged.

"Virgo!" Avery was panicked. "Get out of there!"

Virgo racedaway, heading for the edge of the stadium. It launched into the air.

"Special move! Blazing Moonlight Smash!" Avery declared.

The dancing lady spirit of Virgo appeared, crashing down on Orion.

"I see!" Jan said. "By sending Virgo into the air, the gravity balls in its spin track knock Virgo off balance and Virgo leans forward.

"That's all?" Scott taunted. "Special move! Slashing Blade!"

Orion moved out of the way just as Virgo landed on the spot where Orion would've been. Orion launched into the air, and changed direction in mid-launch. He charged glided over the stadium, until he clashed with Virgo. The hit glanced Virgo's fusion wheel, and the bey was sent flying. The spirits of the bey appeared. The fire-headed hunter bore down on the dancer's back with a short sword. Orion landed on the other side of the arena, while Virgo landed beside Avery and stopped spinning.

"Yeah, Orion!" Scott said as his bey flew into his outstretched hand. "You get stronger every day."

"So awesome," Jake exclaimed. "I'm next!"

* * *

And that concludes Chapter 1! Please review!

Next time... on Beyblade Metal Guardians! We get to see the origins of Orion!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is sort of a background chapter, which talk a little about Scott's inspiration. No big battles here! But don't worry. I'm going to post a really big battle soon... maybe even sooner if I get ten or more follows... *wink, wink*. I mean seriously, guys! 23 views and only one review! Please, please review! Tiger Demon: Thanks! Glad at least someone reviewed! 3... 2.. 1...

Chapter 2- To Inspire A Blader's Spirit...

For the rest of the day, the gang pretty much just ate food from the local fast food restaurants and bey battled.

"Orion!" Scott shouted as his gold and blue bey charged Jake's Herculeo.

"Herculeo!" Jake said, but it was no use. Herculeo flew toward its bladers as it stopped spinning. "Dang it, Scott!" He grabbed his motionless bey. "That's twenty times in a row!"

Scott smirked. "Gotta up your game, Jake." Orion flew at his outstretched hand. "Your defense strategy iis iffy, and you charge when my bey is at high spin strength. Wear me out, then attack!" Scott slammd a fist into his open palm.

"Doesn't matter," Jake retorted. "That stupid Attack-Defense combo strategy..!"

"Look, Jake," Scott said. "It doesn't matter if a bey has high or low stats. What matters in the end is the blader's spirit!"

"Don't try to quote Gingka too hard, fanboy," Jake muttered sarcastically.

"He's right, Scott," Avery said from the sidelines. "You are a bit of a fanboy."

"You guys don't get it," Scott said as he jumped on to a bench. "A couple of years ago..."

* * *

"I had just entered a bey tournament. I wasn't that much into beyblade, but I entered anyway. I made all the way to the final round."

Years ago...

"C'mon, Fox!" Young Scott encourage. He had bright eyes with a fire burning behind them.

That day, the tournament was held in a small stadium, wear a small crowd was gathered. The one and only Blader DJ was narrating the battle.

"And it looks like Scott's Fox is pushing back Serpent!" Blader DJ commented excitedly.

"Yeah, Fox!" Scott encouraged. "You ready?" The spirits of the bey appeared. A red fox and tall, green cobra were butting heads. The people in the stadium that day could've sworn that Fox had nodded at its blader. "Go, Fox Silver Fang Lunge!"

Fox's spin track dropped and bore down on serpent.

"Oh, no you don't!" Special move! Rise of the Serpent!" Dan, Serpent's controller commanded.

No one's sure what happens next, because dust was kicked up from the blow. Scott's Fox landed beside him as it stopped spinning.

Later...

Scott, scratch, bruised, and sweaty, was walking along the wide sidewalk, when a spikey, red haired kid approached him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Scott didn't say anything and walked faster.

"Um..." The red haired kid said as he reached in his blue duffel bag, which clinked and clanked as he reached in further. "I saw your match."

"Yeah," Scott whispered. "Here to make fun of me? Shoot."

"No," The red haired kid said as he finally got what he was looking for out of his bag. Evidently, it was small, because the kid had it clutched into his hand. "You didn't let me finish. I thought you were awesome out there."

"Hmm?" Scott stopped walking, surprised, and halfway glanced at the kid.

"That guy may have had more skill and highter stats, but you have something he didn't," The kid said.

"And what would that be?" Scott said half heartedly.

"A blader's spirit!" The kid stated boldly.

"Huh?"

"Look," The kid said, less bold and loudly. "Maybe Fox isn't the right facebolt for you."

"What does the facebolt matter?" Scott spat irritatedly.

"Later," The ginger said as he handed Scott something and walked away.

Scott looked at the object in his hand. "An Orion facebolt?" He whispered as he stared at the fire headed figure on the facebolt.

* * *

"And I figured out later that that kid was Gingka Hagane," Scott said proudly. "Orion's been my facebolt ever since."

"Yeah, yeah," Jake said sarcastically. "We've all heard the story. Now battle me again!"

* * *

Ryo Hagane was standing in a large bey arena, standing beside Hikaru.

"So they say that it'll ready in a few months?" Ryo asked calmly.

"Yes, sir," Ryo glared at her. "Er, Immortal Phoenix," Hikaru corrected herself. "I can have the system ready and perfected in months. I'll have about a hundred of them ready by the time the Championship starts."

"Great," Ryo smiled. "This will revolutionize the world of beyblade."

* * *

Can you guess what they're talking about? Is Ryo evil! Please review on your thoughts. Yes, I know the chspter is kinda short.

Next time, on Beyblade... A special tournament starts and leads towards the biggest battle yet!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! As always, third week, third chapter! This chapter will reveal a few things about what's coming up. For those of you who are wondering: Scott's old bey was a Fang Fox CH120B. Yes I am aware that Fang is a Metal Fury bey fusion wheel but I did say that I would be using Metal Fury beys, bey parts, and characters. Please review and follow! Alrighty, now... 3... 2... 1...

Chapter 3- Sumori's

Jan was her in her bey shop- Sumori's Blader Shop. The store was colored blue on the outside. It seemed small, but looks can be decieving. The area on the inside was wide and long, full of bey gear pack along the walls, each gear pack intermingling with posters full of recent and new bey info. A small training bey arena was entered about ten feet away from the checkout counter, which was perpindicular to the bey repair station, which was where Jan was working on cleaning a shiny fusion wheel.

A man with thick glasses and dark hair donning a white lab coat popped up from behind the checkout counter.

"Hey Janice," The man said.

"Yes, Mr. Sumori?" Jan replied politely as she set the fusion wheel on the work table.

"You trainee's running late," Mr. Sumori said in his light, bouncy voice.

"Don't worry," Jan assured. "He'll be here."

After a second of silence, Mr. Sumori spoke up. "Are you sure it's a good idea to have a new employee?"

"Of course it's a good idea. You know business has been booming," Jan scrunched her brow.

"But... it's just... I'm not sure about the guy," Sumori said.

Jan was about to say something, but someone bursted in through the door.

It was Jake. He wore his usual shirt, jeans and sneaker combo, and had a black back pack slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," Jake panted as he shuffled over to Jan. He was out of breath. "Sidewalk was packed."

"It's okay," Jan said, glancing at Mr. Sumori , like she was trying to silently prove her point.

"Oh, great," Jake said as he mopped the sweat off his forehead with the back of hand and set his back pack on the work table. He pulled out a blue binder. Jake flipped through pages of text, with the occasionally detailed drawing. He stopped flipping when he reached a blank page.

"Okay," Jan said as she set her work aside. "Today, we'll be working on face bolts and energy rings..."

"What? Again?" Jake sighed. "This is my sixth day of training! When are we going to learn about the real stuff, like fusion wheels and spin tracks and performance tips?"

"Energy rings can affect attack power, defense power, and stamina." Mr. Sumori cut in before Jan could say anything. "Ever her of the Destroyer energy ring? Or even any of the forbidden L Drago rings?"

"Umm..." Jake was caught off guard.

"Anyway," Jan cut in. "Let's get to work. Pisces facebolt, constellation..."

* * *

Hours later...

"So you understand?" Jan asked Jake.

"Ayup," Jake said as he stuffed his binder into his back pack. "Alright, guys! Bye!"

He looked over to Mr. Sumori. He was hanging up a poster. A picture of the reigning Japanese top blader, Gingka Hagane, and his team, Gan Gan Galaxy. Gingka's picture was the largest, a picture of his Galaxy Pegasus flying off his launcher as Gingka pulled the cord. Tsubasa and Yu's pictures were the smallest, as they stood back to back. A blank humanoid figure stood tall beside the two, with a question mark in the middle. Written out at the bottom was: "WBBA sponsored tournament! Sign up today!"

"A tournament?" Jake whispered.

* * *

"A tournament?" Scott asked.

They were walking along the sidewalk that afternoon after Jake's lesson with Jan.

"Yeah. It's sort of like a pre- tourney to get people pumped up for the Japanese qualifers... and to give Gan Gan Galaxy and idea of who their new member's gonna be." Jake explained.

"What?" Scott exclaimed. "Did something happen to one of them?" His eyes widened. "Was it Gingka?"

"Calm your tities, fan boy," Jake replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Masamune left for America... or at least that's what the rumors are."

"Oh."

"You guys entering?" Avery asked. "'Cus I know I am."

"Ayup!" Scott replied excitedly.

"Already did," Jake said just as excitedly.

"But isn't your dream to go up against Gan Gan Galaxy?" Avery said, raising her eyebrows critically.

"It's cool," Scott replied cooly. "I'm just gonna show Gingka how piwerful I am so he can get just as pumped up about our future match as I am!"

Avery rolled her eyes. "So speaking of that, how are you gonna get on a team?"

"Actually," Jake said. "The..."

* * *

"...WBBA will sponsor one team non-aligned to any country." Ryo told Gingka.

They were in Ryo's office discussing some of the new details about the World Championship. Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa, Madoka, and Hikaru were in the office, too.

"Huh?" Gingka sputtered.

"The team will be chosen from four four bladers from possibly any country," Ryo explained further.

"Why would you do that?" Gingka questioned.

"Because every blader in Japan wants a piece of Gan Gan Galaxy," Ryo replied grimly.

* * *

Sorry about there being no battlescene. But I will make up for it with chapter 4, 5, 6, and 7!

Next time... on Beyblade: Metal Guardians! The tournament begins! And who knows what new bladers will appear?

Please review and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Chapter four! 'Kay. This chapter is one of a two part set called "In Tourney". Get it? In Tourney, as in in turn... yeah. I know its cheesy. Also: has anybody else noticed that Toby and Zeo have shared a bey part every time they get a new bey? With their first beys, they both had an Aries. With their third, they both used the "Spiral" fusion wheel. Even with their second beys, they both less obviously shared the WD performance tip. Please review and follow! Alrighty... 3... 2... 1...

Chapter 4- In Tourney... Part 1

Light shone onto the concrete jungle of the city. There was very little traffic and children were playing in the local park. But one Scott Davis was racing down the street, headed for Sumori's Blader Shop.

"Hello, Mr. Sumori!" Scott greeted as he entered the shop.

Avery was standing in front of the bey gear packs, staring at the launchers sets thoughtfully.

Jake and Jan were going through a quick lesson so they could make it to the tournament.

"And this one is..?" Jan asked as she held up a blue energy ring.

"Um... Pisces! No, wait... Auqario!" Jake answered.

"Correct!" Jan exclaimed.

"Yay!" Jake screeched. "Can I get a Scooby snack?"

"Hello, Scott!" Mr. Sumori said happily. "How's my most valued customer?"

"Great, Mr. Sumori!" Scott replied as he grabbed something out of his launcher holder.

"Most valued customer?" Avery skepticised, looking up from her examining.

"What can I say?" Scott shurgged. "V145 spin tracks are expensive."

Avery rolled her eyes and returned to her examining.

"I just need a quick clean up, please." Scott told Mr. Sumori as he handed the shop owner his bey.

"Right away, Mr. Davis!" Mr. Sumori said as he moved from behind the checkout counter an over to the work table, towel and bey tools in hand.

He unscrewed the face bolt from the bey and handed it to Scott.

"Here you go, Mr. Davis," Mr. Sumori said.

Scott always requested his face bolt to be separate from the rest of the cleaning.

"Jeez, Scott," Jake said as he walked toward his friend. "Why don't you clean the face bolt?"

"I do," Scott replied defensively. "Just in a sterile environment at home."

Avery scoffed, not even looking at the two.

Mr. Sumori had cleaned and rebuilt Orion in about five minutes.

"Just need the face bolt," Mr. Sumori told Scott.

"Oh. Sure," Scott said as he handed Mr. Sumori the Orion face bolt.

"Here you go!" Mr. Sumori exclaimed as he screwed in the face bolt and handed the bey to Scott.

"How much will that be?" Scott said as he fished for his wallet in his pocket.

"No need," Mr. Sumori replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Clean ups are free!"

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed. "You weren't saying that when I-"

"Well that's enough of that," Scott cut in. "Let's head for the tourney!"

"Why you-" Jake grumbled.

"Yeah, Scott's right," Jan cut in. "Tournament will be starting in almost an hour."

* * *

The tournament was being held at the small stadium uptown. The seats were nearly filled and Scott wasn't sure if they were here to see the bey battles, or Gan Gan Galaxy, who would be the special guests. Wait a second! Gan Gan Galaxy? They were there?

* * *

Gingka was at the World Championship Warm Up. Ryo encouraged him to go - like he needed it - along with the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy.

He sat in the stadium alongside Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, and Madoka.

"Oooo! When are the matches gonna start?" Yu said impatiently.

"I know, right?" Gingka replied almost about to jump out his seat. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey! When are the matches starting?"

Blader DJ, who was preparing for the tournament to begin, heard this. "Calm down! It'll start in a second!" He retorted.

At that moment, the first match began. It was Scott against a kid with wild hair.

"See?" Blader DJ snapped before his announcing. "Alright. And the first match is Linus Suru verses Scott Davis!" He waited for the roar of the crowd to die out. "3..."

"2..." Linus said in his semi-nasal voice.

"1..." Scott said as he slammed his bey onto the launcher.

"Let it rip!" The three cried in unison.

The two beys collided not long after landing on the arena.

"Orion!" Scott encouraged.

"An Orion bey?" Gingka whispered to himself. "Is he..?"

"Hit him hard, Orion!" Scott shouted.

Orion charged at Linus's bey, and it flew out of the stadium.

"Whoa," Blader DJ said as the bey landed beside Linus. "That match was short. I didn't even have time to narrate! " His eyes widened. "Oh dang! That can't be good! I get paid for every word I announce during a battle!"

The next few battles were pretty unbeneficial for Blader DJ. As a matter of fact, the tournament did get serious until the semifinals. The four remaining were Scott, Jake, Avery, and a mysterious new blder named Ace.

Scott was against Avery, and Jake against Ace.

"Don't underestimate your opponent, Jake," Avery warned Jake while he prepared back stage. Avery and Scott had just finished their match, and Scott had won.

"Yeah," Scott interjected. "This guy's serious business."

"Whatever," Jake replied. "All of my opponents are useless against me and Herculeo!"

"Except me," Avery said dryly.

"And me," Scott interjected.

Jake was about to say something, but he was interupted by the intercom calling him to battle.

"Later," Jake shouted.

The second Jake stopped up to the arena, he realized hi opponent was already there. He was of medium of height and build, and wore ragged jeans. He had on a plain blackt-shirt and fingerless gloves. A canine tooth stuck from under his top lip. He had dark hair and pitch black eyes.

"So you're my opponent?" Jake asked

He said nothing, and grunted.

"Well then. Let's get started!" Jake began to pull out his bey.

"Shut up and get the game on," Ace grumbled. "I don't have all day."

"Oh, really?" Jake said as he slammed his bey onto his launcher. "Well, then! I'll take you down even quicker, then!"

"Alrighty," Blader DJ cut in. "Let's go! 3..."

"2..." Ace slammed his bey onto his launcher.

"1!" Jake grumbled.

"Let it rip!" The said in unison.

Herculeo landed at a far point in the arena, as did Ace's bey.

"And it starts off in a chase!" Blader DJ narrated. "Who will land the first blow?"

"Yeah!" Scott said backstage. "Herculeo has a Jog Ball performance tip! There's no way he won't landed the first blow!"

"Herculeo surged forward. It nearly touched Ace's bey, but something seemed to be holding Herculeo back.

"C'mon, Herculeo!" Jake exclaimed.

Herculeo inched its way forward. The beys nearly touched... then Herculeo was hurled backwards by some unknown force.

"...and Jake's Herculeo seems to have been blown back by some mysterious force!" Blader DJ narrated.

"What? But..." Jake whispered.

"The power of the pack," Ace simply said.

"Huh?" Jake said to himself.

"Wolf!" Ace exclaimed as his bey centered itself in the middle of the stadium. "Special move! Disruptor Field!"

Herculeo slowly began to draw towards Wolf.

"No!" Jake exclaimed. "What's...?"

"Special move! Prance of the Pack!"

Herculeo began to wobble and shake the more it drew closer.

"No...I...can't...!" Jake murmured.

"You know, for a semi-finalist, you're pretty weak," Ace said stoicly.

"What?" Was all Jake could muster as his bey slowly stopped spinning.

"Get stronger i f you want to battle someone at my caliber," Ace said.

At that moment, Herculeo stopped spinning. Jake had lost.

* * *

That conclude chapter four. You get an Awesome Point if you can guess Wolf's spin track. Double Awesome points if you can guess the fusion wheel!

Next time on Beyblade: Metal Guardians!: The most suspenseful and intense battle yet! Next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'd like to say that the new bey in this chapter is one of hardest and longest thought out bey I've made. After that, it's Scott's Orion. It was really hard to come up with that Attack-Defense balance strategy. I had an idea of the concept, but it was just hard to find the parts. Especially the V145 spin track. Also: If you guys want to suggest beys, or just talk about Metal Masters, you can talk to me. Heck. I even saw the movie. You can talk to me about Fury, too just not in much detail. With suggesting beys- no parts are limited to any one Metal Saga. I'll even use Shogun Steel (Zero-G) parts if you ask nicely enough. Just no CF or GCF tips. Unless you want to come up with a stadium, too. But no Cylone Beystadiums. Anways... Salumandrio: Thanks! Your encouragement has rekindled my burning bey-I mean writing- spirit has been revived. Sorry. Still pumped up from writing the chapter.

Chapter 5- In Tourney... Part 2

"Get stronger if you want to battle someone at my caliber," Ace said.

Af that moment, Herculeo stopped spinning.

"And Herculeo loses in what seems like a sleep out!" Blader DJ narrated, astonished by the outcome of the battle. He broke the silence, but he also added to the gravity of the situation.

Jake ran up to the arena and grabbed Herculeo.

"Herculeo!" He cried.

"Hmph," Ace murmured as his bey launched itself into his outstretched hand. "Hardly worth the effort."

'How did he..?' Jake thought as he left the stage. He remembered something about the fusion wheel. Mercury? Forbidden? No, Vulcan. And was that spin track Down Force 145? Yeah. That was it. Vulcan plus DF145 equals... 'Hmm...'

"What?" Scott said. He was still shocked by the match. "That guy... he'll be my opponent? That'll be... so... awesome!" He pulled out Orion and stared at it. "Maybe if I..." He tinkered with the bey.

Minutes later...

'So,' Gingka thought. 'A battle between two of the top bladers in this region. Who will end up on top?'

Those were the exact words of Blader DJ as the two opponents entered the stage.

"I will avenge Jake!" Scott said as he pulled out his bey.

"Your friend was weak," Ace replied as he pulled out his bey. "Simple as that."

"Why you..." Scott grumbled.

"This is just like my first match with Kyoya," Gingka said, flashing back to the faithful day. "Will this match be just as intense?"

"They're such strong bladers!" Yu exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"I am excited as well," Tsubasa admitted.

"Ditto," Kenta whispered. "A wolf bey and an Orion... don't see that every day."

"Let's go then!" Scott shouted.

"3!" Ace said.

"2!" Scott cried.

"1!" Blader DJ said.

"Let it rip!" almost everyone in the stadium bellowed.

The two beys launched, and right off the bat, they clashed in mid-air. Sparks flew onto the arena. The beys broke away. Each bey landed on the opposite sides of the arena.

" Go, Orion!" Scott shouted.

Orion moved faster around the arena and reached Wolf, but was held back by some unknown force.

"Again?" Yu said.

"Hold it steady, Orion..." Scott whispered as the bey circled the arena.

This lasted for about a half minute. "Um...okay..." Blader DJ observed awkwardly.

"Now, Orion!" Scott finally said.

That's when everybody noticed the spin track: Orion had been in defense mode the entire time! The spin track shrunk. Orion leaned forward... and hit Wolf! It was on, now!

"I see," Jan said in stands. She was sitting by a silent Avery and excited Jake. "Wolf uses a Vulcan-DF145 combo, the spin track-"

"Pushes up the air into the Vulcan spin track, where a film of air forms around Wolf, so it's hard to get to it." Jake stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"How did you-" Jan murmured.

"Figured it out after our match," Jake said proudly. He narrowed his eyes. "Not so clever now, Ace."

"Anyway, so..." Jan began.

Onthe other side of the stadium, Madoka was explaining the situation, too. "Scott must have figured it out, too, and adjusted the spin track before hand, so that Orion defense stance could weaken the air field."

"Amazing," Gingka whispered.

Wolf and Orion clashed, sparks so thick you could barely see the two beys.

"But would something like an air film wear a bey out?" Kenta asked as he turned to Madoka.

"Actually..." Madoka replied.

"The Eternal Wide Defense performance tip keeps Wolf from losing too much spin strength or balance." Jan said as she tapped at her laptop. "But still..."

"Wolf!" Ace exclaimed.

His black bey leaned forward and shot away from Orion. It centered itself in the arena.

"Special move! Disruptor Field!" Ace commanded. Orion slowly began to draw toward Wolf.

"Orion!" Scott screeched.

"I see," Jan whispered. "He's created a field of air ehich draws in beys..."

"Not only does this set up his opponent for a follow up special move, but this slowly increases Wolf's spin strength." Madoka explained. She watched the spin strength number slowly climb upwards. 67... 68... 69... 70...

"Noew, Wolf!" Ace said dryly, but loudly. "Prance of the Pack! Finish this!"

Orion began to slow in spin strength, and wobbled around its performance tip.

"Oh, no," Jake whispered.

"He's taking advantage of the Vulcan fusion wheel's broken up parts," Jan said.

"And shoots the air into the fusion wheel. The air fires onto his opponent," Madoka explained.

"Strong..." Kenta said absent-mindedly.

"Orion!" Scott said. Orion drew even closer to Wolf as it began to spin slower.

"C'mon, Orion! Get out of there!" Orion began to straighten up and spin faster

"Orion!"

Scott's bey began to spin even faster.

"How is Orion spinning faster?" Gingka murmured.

"I... he... he can't..." Madoka was at a loss for words.

"Blader's spirit," Jake simply said.

"Go, Orion!" Orion charged to the edge of the arena. "Special move! Slashing Blade!"

Orion shot to the sky as it began to hover over Wolf.

"Yeah!" Yu exclaimed from the stands.

"Orion!" Scott encouraged.

Ace shook his head. "Wolves travel in packs," Ace started.

"Huh?" Scott said.

"They defend each other, draw in the prey, and take down big enemies. Wolves travel in packs," Ace repeated. "And mine is the strongest!" Air collected around the edge of the arena and lashed around. "Disruptor Spectrum!" Ace declared.

"I get it!" Madoka exclaimed. "He's been setting Scott up the entire time! The air wall, air field, air shots- all of it to increase his spin strength!"

"Huh?" Kenta said in confusion.

"The air wall was to tire Orion, the air field to help Wolf gain spin strength, and the air shots to further damage Orion."

"And now look at Wolf's spin strength," Jan said.

"Whoa," Jake and Kenta said at the same time as they stared at the screen of Madoka or Jan's laptop.

"120%," Gingka whispered.

"So he has more spin strength that his initial?" Tsubasa asked.

Madoka nodded.

"And it's still climbing!" Kenta added.

"He's right," Madoka confirmed. The spins strength was slowly, but surely, climbing. 120.1... 120.2...

"Wolf!" Ace exclaimed. A whirlwind of thick air burst around the edge of the arena, covering the two bey battlers and their beys.

"What's going on?" Jake said, screaming against the roar of the wind to be heard.

"So... intense!" Jan said just as loudly.

However, for the two battles it was like the calm of the storm. Everything was in slow motion, as Orion was slowly bearing down on Wolf.

"You're real strong, you know," Scott told Ace. "Like, really strong."

"Yeah?" Ace grumbled.

"Yup," Scott nodded. "Congrats, Ace," Scott raised a thumb into the air. "You're officially my rival!"

Scott could've sworn he saw Ace smile as Orion clashed with Wolf.

"Wolf!" Ace exclaimed.

"Orion!" Scott cried.

Silence. Then chaos. Wind whipped everywhere. Then it stopped. Beside Ace was... Wolf. Ace had been defeated.

"...and it seems that Scott and Orion have won the tournament!" Blader DJ jumped into the air.

"Yeah," Scott whispered. "Yeah!" He raised his hand to the air.

"Amazing..."

"Nice..."

"Awesome..."

Those were the whispers of everyone around the stadium.

"He's strong," Gingka observed. "Very strong."

* * *

In a dark room, a medium sized figure was watching a video of the battle. "Well, well, Scotty boy," The figure said. "Looks, like you've grown quite a bit." A smile appeared across his face. "But I'll crush you just the same."

* * *

Sorry I posted late. I was real busy. I hope the battle made up for it! *smiles awkwardly*

Next Time... On Beyblade Metal Guardians: Jake meets a strange kid who challenges him to a battle! You won't believe what happens!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry I posted late! So busy. I'm in the Band, so once football season ends, I won't be AS busy. Sorry to put my personal life in it, but... that's life. I guess I'll talk about the top three Metal Fury disappointments. (Don't read if you haven't seen the season) 3- Yuki became a legendary blader. (He only won most of his battles with Gingka) 2- Ryuga died. (Or in contrary to Shogun Steel (Zero-G) almost did.) 1- Masamune didn't become a legendary blader. (Seriously! An hour of my life wasted to see King become a legendary blader. (Not to say that he wasn't a good legendary blader.)) Alrighty. 3... 2... 1...

Chapter 6- Push On

"Go! Herculeo!" Jake pulled the cord on his launcher. His bey charged forward until it slammed into a sheet of metal and tore through it.

Jake was training. Ever since he lost to Ace, he became obsessed with training. That day, her headed to Sumori's, with twenty metal sheets. Mr. Sumori had a small training area at the back of his shop, where Jake currently was. And three trips to the hardware store and one hundred sixty three sheets later, here he was.

Jake had set up five metal sheets: Herculeo tore through four sheets and dented the fifth. Jake saw this, and cried out in fustration. "Weak!" He grabbed Herculeo and set up the metal sheets once more. "Let it rip!" Jake said as he pulled on the cord.

This time, Herculeo broke through all four sheets. "Yeah, Herculeo!" Jake encouraged.

"Weak," A mysterious, disembodied voice said passively.

"Who said that?" Jake's head swerved around to see from whom the voice originated.

"Up here, dumbo," The voice was irritated.

Jake looked up and saw a black haired kid sitting atop the roof of the building neighborhood Sumori.

"And who are you?" Jake questioned.

"I am the guy who's gonna beat you in a bey battle!" The kid shrugged. "What can I say? I like fighting in situations where my opponent is real weak. Law of the streets."

"Oh, yeah?" Jake grabbed Herculeo and slammed it onto his launcher.

"Let's go!"

"Alrighty," The kid slammed his bey onto the launcher as well.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Let it rip!" They cried in unison.

The two beys clashed. Because of the kid's vantage point from the building, his bey pushed down Jake's Hercule. Herculeo landed hard on the ground, too.

"How did you..." Jake was confused.

"Go!" The kid's bey charged Jake's Herculeo. The beys collided and were equally matched.

"Go, Herculeo!" Jake cried. Herculeo began to push back the kid's bey. "Training wasn't for nothing."

"That's enough of that," The kid rested his hahds behind his hand.

The kid's bey surged around Herculeo. Jake's bey charged the wall beside the kid.

"Go!" The kid cried. The kid's bey pushed Herculeo up againstbtge collapsing brick wall.

"No, Herculeo!" Jake exclaimed. The wall collapsed on the two beys.

"Get out of there, Herculeo!" The kid cried.

"AHerculeo bey?" Jake questioned.

The kid's Herculeo surged forward, away from the path of the collapsing wall.

"Ha, ha!" The kid raced alongside his bed and into an alley.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jake said. He turned to the wall rubble."Herculeo!"

The brown and black bey spiralled upward from the rubble. Herculeo landed roughly, bouncing as it stabilizied itself. It finally regained balance and charged into the alley at Jake's sharp command.

"Where are you?" Jake whispered as he slowed to a walk.

"Surprise!" The kid appeared from behind a corner in the alley.

"Herculeo!" Jake alerted his bey It charged at the kid's Herculeo.

"Spin track! Now!" The kid ordered confidently.

The kid's spin track was... Eternal Defense 145! Jake's Herculeo's attack was redirected by the transparent black spin track and into the wall behind it.

"ED145? Like my Herculeo?" Jake thought aloud.

"Stay in the game," The kid taunted.

"Right,"

Jake's Herculeo surged back at the other kid's Herculeo. The beys collided, and both held their ground.

"That performance tip... it can be..." Jake whispered. "Jog Ball?"

"Go, Herculeo!" The kid encouraged.

The warrior spirits of the bey were summoned. The small warrior, the one of the kid's, pushed back its more robust counterpart.

"That fusion wheel... so strong... can't be..." Jake stared at the bey hidden at the feet of the small warrior. "Counter?" His eyes widened. "You have the exact same bey as me!"

"Now you're catching on!" The kid smiled.

The kid's Herculeo slammed Jake's Herculeo into another brick wall.

"I... will... not lose... not again!" Jake swiped his hand through the space in front of him. "And especially not to my own bey! Go Herculeo!"

Herculeo glowed a brown aura.

"Special move! Blunt Lunge!"

The kid's bey was thrown back.

"Go!" Jake exclaimed.

His Herculeo charged at the kid's.

"Special move! Warrior Misdirection!" The kid ordered.

A mini explosion plume upward as the beys clashed. Without having to see the battle, the kid ordered another special move.

"Bllunt Lunge!"

"Huh?" Jake was once more confused. "Another special move? That's the same as mine?"

"There's more to beyblade than blunt force," The kid said solemnly.

Jake's Herculeo was sent flying from the dust that curled up from the battle. Jake's brown and black bey landed at his feet.

"Ah!" Jake's eyes opened. He had been sleeping the whole time. Jake was in his messy bedroom. Beside him, his bey rested on his nightstand. "Herculeo?" His mind flashed back to the kid. "Was that supposed to be... a past me?"

* * *

"Crazy battle the other day, huh?" Kenta told Gingka as they walked alongside the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Gingka said dejectedly. 'Was Scott the kid I gave that Orion facebolt to? Not that there's many of those in the world.' Gingka thought.

"And that Ace guy... man! You don't see a battle that intense every day!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Mm-hmm... mmm," Gingka replied. 'Well whoever he is, I want to battle him,' Gingka contemplated.

"Wait a second!" Kenta stopped walking. "Are you even listening to me?"

* * *

Again, sorry I posted late. Another two part special starts chapter 7!

Next time, on Beyblade Metal Guardians:

Scott meets a face he thought he would never want to... spit on again? Find out in Chapter 7: Blast From The Plast Part 1!


End file.
